Une autre quête pour la Communauté
by Helysa
Summary: Quatre ans après la destruction de l'Anneau, Ellen et Lysa sont rappelées par Aragorn alors qu'un mal étrange gagne les frontières du pays. Quelle nouvelle quête attend la Communauté de l'Anneau qui se voit ressouder ? Rated T pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p><em>"Il est parfois bon de regarder en arrière plutôt qu'en avant..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>POV Ellen.<em>

Une lettre nous était parvenue voilà deux jours. Elle était en provenance directe du Gondor où Aragorn sollicitait notre venue, à Lysa et à moi. Je mentirais si je disais qu'après avoir pris connaissance de la lettre, je n'étais pas demeurée sceptique durant plusieurs minutes, et bien davantage encore après l'avoir relue plusieurs fois.

Je me demandais sans cesse quel mal pouvait bien encore menacer la Terre du Milieu après la destruction de l'Anneau par Frodon et celle de Sauron par la même occasion. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, c'était de répondre à l'appel…  
>Cependant une partie de moi, une petite voix à peine audible à l'intérieure, bien cachée quelque part hors de ma portée, me demandait si c'était vraiment ce que je souhaitais. Elle me rabâchait sans cesse avec cette question depuis que j'avais lu la lettre. Et ce qui me frustrait davantage, c'était de ne pas être en mesure de lui répondre.<br>Souhaitais-je vraiment connaître la réponse à mes questions ? Je soupirai avant de secouer la tête vivement afin de chasser de mon esprit mes mauvaises pensées, ça n'était pas le moment de douter.

Je gagnais la chambre de Lysa, mon aînée de deux ans, en donnant au passage l'ordre à l'aubergiste de faire atteler nos montures. Ayant ponctué ma demande d'une pièce d'or, l'aubergiste n'osa pas refuser même s'il me jeta un regard suspicieux. Je frappai sans douceur à la porte de mon aînée qui me faisait attendre depuis des lustres:

« -Ellen merde! Tu sais ce que c'est attendre ?! » fit la douce voix de Lysa de l'autre côté.

« -Lysa chérie, cela fait plus d'une heure et demie que je t'attends et Aragorn bien davantage alors bouge-toi! » pressai-je avant de redescendre dans le vestibule.

Reprenant place sur le tabouret que j'occupais déjà depuis de longues minutes, je me remémorais ma première rencontre avec Aragorn et accessoirement avec le reste de la Communauté. Nous avions, Lysa et moi, débarqué en Terre du Milieu du jour au lendemain, avant de nous enrôler dieu sait comment dans la quête pour détruire le mal portant le nom de Sauron. Âgées à l'époque de dix-huit et vingt ans, l'esprit aussi blanc que la neige, nous avions encore tout à apprendre. A commencer par la valeur de la vie et celle de la mort...

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ma réaction la première fois que j'avais ôté la vie à quelqu'un. Je m'étais mise à trembler comme une feuille sans parvenir à réprimer mes larmes. Certes il m'aurait tuée si je ne m'étais pas défendue car un orc ne cherche que la mort. Pourtant prendre la vie à quelqu'un, même d'aussi cruel, ne m'avait guère apporter de satisfaction. J'avais eu l'impression d'être un monstre dénudé d'âme et de sentiments... Même à présent, le simple fait d'y penser suffit à me faire tressaillir. On n'oublie pas sa première victime. _Jamais.  
><em>Ce jour là avait été le premier tournent dans ma vie que j'avais cru parfaite. Et j'étais encore bien loin d'imaginer ce qui nous restait à endurer.

Lysa quant à elle, avait eu bien moins de mal que moi... L'instinct de survie avait sans doute guidé sa main pour frapper là où ça fait mal. Quand la mort vient nous frôler de près, j'imagine qu'on ne se pose pas de question quant à savoir si on doit frapper ou non. On frappe, c'est tout, peu importe où on touche et c_e_ qu'on touche. L'important c'est d'agir.

Les temps avaient été durs, le sang et les larmes avaient beaucoup coulé, et bon nombre de ceux qui avaient répondus à l'appel de la liberté avaient péri sur le champ de la bataille finale. Notre innocence avait finalement totalement disparu dès lors que nous avions aperçues les armées qui se massaient à nos portes. Nous tuerions ou nous mourions, notre vie allait se jouer sur ces deux mots, ces deux actions. _Tuer ou être tuées._ Le tout en une fraction de seconde...

Néanmoins, nous avions fini par triompher et le mal avait été éradiqué pour toujours, enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de la lettre qui bouleversait ma douce existence et celle de Lysa. Lorsque qu'avait sonné l'heure de notre retour dans notre monde, j'avais choisi de rester en Terre du Milieu, considérant que la Terre d'où je venais ne recelait plus de choses capables de m'émouvoir. Lysa m'avait simplement suivie et elle ne regrettait pas son choix même si je voyais certaines fois que des choses lui manquaient. Mais qui était en mesure de la blâmer ? Certainement pas moi...

Je me sentais à l'aise en ces terres, calme et sereine, à arpenter le vaste monde en quête d'aventures qui clôturaient chaque fois un chapitre du grand livre de ma vie. J'étais tellement bien au milieu de tous ces peuples différents capables de m'apprendre des choses diverses qui me servaient à coup sûr dans chaque nouvelle quête. Il me restait encore beaucoup de choses à savoir,la Terre du Milieu demeurait immense et changeante.

Je m'étais prise de passion pour le maniement de l'épée et celui de l'arc, respectivement enseignées par Aragorn et Legolas. J'en gardais d'ailleurs encore deux ou trois cicatrices ici ou là et j'étais en mesure de narrer chaque histoire les concernant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mon aînée quant à elle, s'était passionnée pour le maniement des dagues courtes qu'elle dissimulait dans ses bottes.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que cette histoire nous avait drôlement changé, tous autant que nous étions, mais surtout et avant tout Lysa et moi. Enfin nous n'avions pas réellement changé, nous avions seulement grandi et ouvert les yeux sur des valeurs qui nous avaient semblées sans importance avant cela. Lysa était devenue une femme que plus rien n'arrivait à troubler, elle gardait son impassibilité en toute circonstance même si son visage pouvait encore esquisser des sentiments tels la joie ou la colère. Ses vingt-ans en avaient pris dix voir vingt de plus lorsque les armées des ténèbres avaient gagné nos portes. Où était donc passé la joie de vivre de mon aînée ? Où avait donc fuit les sourires qui autrefois parsemaient son visage ?

Pour ma part, je n'étais pas en mesure de dire ce qui avait changé en moi, je sentais seulement que je n'étais plus la même qu'autrefois. J'avais dit adieu à la petite fille que j'étais pour ne plus jamais la revoir même si celle-ci s'acharnait à revenir me voir durant mon sommeil, me faisant voir des images que j'aurais préféré oublier...

Lysa descendit enfin et nous pûmes enfin quitter l'auberge pour prendre la route du Gondor. Le temps était radieux: le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, le soleil chaud et haut et aucun signe d'un nuage à l'horizon. Comment se faisait-il qu'une si belle journée soit porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle ? Je tressaillis, un mauvais pressentiment me gagnait peu à peu.  
>Je n'attendis pas davantage et donnai une brusque secousse sur les reines de mon palefroi qui s'élança en un nuage de poussière brune. Lysa ne tarda guère à chevaucher à mes côtés et le soir tombé, nous avions gagné les portes de la Cité Blanche qui nous ouvrit en grand les bras. Prise d'une soudaine nostalgie, Lysa prit la parole:<p>

«-Alors sœurette, ça fait quoi de revenir ici hein ?» demanda-t-elle en croisant mon regard. « Nostalgique ?»

«-Oui un peu... Ca fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas revenues ici... Ca n'a pas changé.»

«- Tu parles! Tout a changé! » s'exclama Lysa

«-Et qu'est-ce que tu vois de changer toi ?» demandai-je à mon aînée en fronçant les sourcils

«-La lumière Ellen...La lumière a regagné ces lieux.» me répondit Lysa avec sourire.

Je souris à mon tour face à cette remarque et je compris qu'elle avait raison. Oui, la lumière avait regagné ces lieux, toute la peur semblait avoir disparu pour ne plus laisser qu'un étrange sentiment de calme. Mais mon naturel pessimisme ne pouvait s'empêcher de me rappeler que l'atmosphère était chargé de l'âme des défunts et je reniflai en songeant que l'air était encore emplit de l'odeur du sang. Décidément la guerre ne me réussissait pas, j'étais bien plus fragile psychologiquement que Lysa et plus que je ne le laissais paraître.

Mettant pieds à terre par respect, nous délaissâmes nos montures à un écuyer qui les conduisit en lieu sûr. J'étais toujours surprise devant tant de beauté et de grandeur qui me laissait constamment ce sentiment d'être toute petite et insignifiante mais aussi la preuve que les êtres vivants étaient capables de faire de belles choses...  
>Après avoir donné notre identité aux gardes qui tenaient les portes du château, nous les saluâmes avec un hochement de tête qui fut reçu et rendu, puis nous pénétrâmes dans le château. Assis sur le trône se tenait haut et fier le descendant d'Isildur, et à ses côtés sa femme Arwen dont la beauté elfique transparaissait sous le soleil déclinant que filtrait une fenêtre sur notre gauche. Lorsqu'il nous vit, le visage d'Aragorn s'éclaira:<p>

« -Mes amies enfin! Nous attendions votre venue depuis longtemps! » s'exclama Aragorn

« -Nous savons, désolée… » m'excusai-je en m'inclinant solennellement devant le roi

« -Pas de cela entre nous Ellen, pas après ce que vous et votre sœur avez fait pour nous. Je vais faire mander le reste de la Communauté. » enchaîna Aragorn

« -Comment ? » fit soudainement Lysa « Nous allons reformer la Communauté ? Ca n'était pas mentionné dans la lettre...»

« -Je vais tout vous expliquer. Suivez-moi. » invita Aragorn en nous devançant dans le grand corridor.

Nous le suivîmes jusque dans la cours, devant les bancs jouxtant l'Arbre des Rois qui était d'une beauté à nulle autre pareille. Le paysage était le même que celui que j'avais observé voilà quatre ans, à l'époque où mes dix-huit ans étaient encore teinté d'une innocence d'enfant, mais comme l'avait fait remarqué Lysa à notre arrivée, il y avait davantage de lumière. Nous avions une vue parfaite de l'ensemble de la Cité Blanche et du soleil embrasant le ciel de mille feux rougeoyant. Une douce brise venant de l'est amena une douce odeur épicée et agréable. Plus bas, le silence était maître des lieux bien qu'une certaine forme d'agitation semblait régner en contrebas. Les passants marchaient avec rapidité comme s'ils cherchaient à échapper à quelque chose que je n'étais pas en mesure de voir... L'heure était-elle aussi grave que cela ?

Nous attendîmes, assises sur les bancs en silence, qu'Aragorn revienne avec les autres membres de la Communauté. Voilà quatre ans que nous ne nous étions plus revus et je me demandais comment avaient évolué Legolas, Gimli, Merry et Pippin ainsi que Frodon et Sam. L'idée de nous savoir à nouveau réunis m'emplissait de joie autant qu'elle m'inquiétait. Qui dit "Communauté" dit aussi "Menace imminente" et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mes craintes...

Les premiers que je vis approcher furent Merry et Pippin qui poussèrent des cris de joie en nous voyant. Eux semblaient ne pas avoir changé et je jugeais cela comme une bonne chose. Je leur répondis par un rire sincère et chaud tout comme Lysa bien qu'elle fut moins démonstrative de sa joie. Nous nous étreignîmes puis Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent. Ce dernier n'avait physiquement pas changé, la même beauté et jeunesse elfiques se lisaient sur son visage. Il m'adressa un regard chaleureux et je lui répondis par un pauvre sourire gêné. Même après quatre ans Legolas me faisait toujours autant d'effet…  
>Gimli quant à lui, souriait largement, sa hache toujours avec lui. C'était toujours aussi étrange de voir le bonheur éclairer son visage mais c'était aussi agréable et avenant.<br>Je me demandais si dans d'autres circonstances nous aurions pu nous revoir pour célébrer notre réunion car elle en valait la peine.

Aragorn nous laissa quelques minutes pour nous retrouver. Le roi du Gondor avait aussi son visage étiré par la joie, un sourire discret sous sa barbe brune même s'il ne participait pas aux retrouvailles à proprement parlé. Une fois que nous nous fûmes tous bien saluer, je m'enquis de l'absence de Frodon et Sam:

« -Sam n'a pas souhaité se joindre à la nouvelle Communauté, » m'informa Merry « maintenant qu'il a une femme et des enfants, il juge qu'il doit s'en occuper. »

« -Nous concevons parfaitement. » fit Lysa pour nous deux et j'hochai la tête pour confirmer ses dires. « Mais Frodon ? »

« -Il est parti avec Bilbon sur la Terre des elfes… C'est un repos bien mérité ma foi! » répondit Pippin

Après avoir acquiescé, je croisais le regard d'Aragorn et l'engageai à nous parler de la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous réunis. Son sourire vacilla avant de disparaître et j'eus l'impression que son regard s'était rembruni...

« -Mes amis l'heure est grave. » commença-t-il sans perdre de temps.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour un premier chapitre ! J'espère vous avoir donné l'envie de lire la suite... A bientôt ! L'intrigue sera longue à se mettre en place donc soyez patients !<br>__Helysa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><em>"Il existe plusieurs types de mal..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>POV Lysa.<em>

"-L'heure est grave mes amis." commença Aragorn sans perdre de temps. "Je crains qu'une ne menace pèse à nouveau sur nous."

"-Quel genre de menace ?" m'enquis-je voyant que les autres gardaient le silence.

"-Pour ne rien vous cachez, je l'ignore." avoua-t-il en baissant la tête avec impuissance.

Il garda le silence avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le sol en un regard vide et sombre. Le roi du Gondor cherchait sans doute en lui les mots qu'il devait prononcer afin de nous toucher et de nous convaincre. Mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il était Aragorn après tout, celui qui avait guidé la Communauté pour ne pas qu'elle faillisse, il n'avait pas besoin d'un discours pour nous parler. Pas à nous en tout cas, nous étions ses amis et nous avions confiance en lui.

Mais _lui,_ avait-il confiance en lui-même ? Là était une toute autre question dont je n'étais pas en mesure de fournir la réponse...

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi tandis qu'un silence de mort s'abattait peu à peu sur l'ancienne Communauté, au point que j'en vins à entendre les propres battements de mon cœur sous ma peau. Ce léger "_boum-boum"_ au départ imperceptible ne tarda pas à gagner en amplitude jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant à mes oreilles. Je sentais le sang s'écouler dans mes veines et parcourir l'ensemble de mon être en rythme avec les battements de mon organe vital que moi seule était en mesure d'entendre. Je me sentais devenir folle...

Et au loin, le vent apparaissait comme porteur des murmures d'un lointain passé qu'il transportait dans son sillage, comme si d'un seul coup le passé et le présent s'étaient rejoints, là, devant nous, en nous mettant face à toute notre vie sans crier garde.

Je m'étais toujours demandée ce qui allait se produire si le passé venait à se mêler au présent, mais étant confrontée aux faits, je n'étais plus du tout sûre de vouloir le savoir. L'atmosphère me parut soudainement lourde, presque étouffante, et j'inspirai profondément afin de remplir mes poumons d'air frais. Que craignais-je en faisant ça exactement ? De manquer d'air et de ne plus respirer jusqu'à en mourir? Je ne faisais que me fourvoyer, rien de plus.  
>Aragorn inspira lui aussi et voulut continuer mais Ellen lui coupa la parole avant:<p>

"-Mais je ne comprends pas..." fit-elle on fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle, "Si vous ne savez pas ce qui nous menace, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il y ait réellement quelque chose de néfaste? D'ailleurs je me demande même comment c'est possible: nous avons éliminé l'Anneau et Sauron, plus rien n'est censé pouvoir nous menacer!"

"-Oui, nous avons triomphé de Sauron," concéda Aragorn en fixant toujours Ellen, "mais il n'est pas le seul être capable de manier les ténèbres. Il existe plusieurs type de mal Ellen: le Mal secondaire comme celui qu'engendrait Sauron, et le Mal originel, là où le Mal secondaire puise sa force." expliqua-t-il ensuite. "Des événements étranges ont été signalé dans les villages proches de la Sombre Forêt à l'Ouest. J'y ai envoyé plusieurs émissaires afin de constater l'ampleur des dires mais aucun n'est jamais revenu. Cela dure depuis plusieurs mois et voilà quelques jours que j'ai l'impression que _cela_ ne cesse de se rapprocher, lentement mais sûrement, gagnant chaque jour un peu de terrain. Comprenez mes amis que j'ai besoin de vous pour cette quête, je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter le royaume et de le laisser sans surveillance...Je l'ai déjà délaissé depuis trop longtemps."

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas Aragorn," rassura Legolas, "nous partirons et nous reviendrons. Nous reformerons la Communauté conformément à ce que vous souhaitez...N'est-ce pas ?"

L'elfe se tourna vers nous avec un sourire. On voyait dans sa prestance, son charisme, son allure, qu'il était lui aussi fils de roi. Thranduil, roi de Mirkwood, était son père si mes souvenirs ne me jouaient pas de tour et il pouvait être fier de son fils. Si jamais nous reformions la Communauté, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Legolas serait notre meneur et je considérais cela comme une bonne chose. Merry et Pippin étaient beaucoup trop insouciants et leur demander de se conduire eux-même était déjà assez périlleux. Quant à Gimli eh bien, Gimli était un nain et comme tous les nains, il avait tendance à se laisser porter par la colère, les préjugés et la témérité, quoi qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Legolas peu avant la bataille finale. Il lui fallait malgré tout du temps avant d'accepter certaines réalités et je ne saurais l'en blâmer pour avoir moi-même vécu la même chose à mon arrivée. Pour ma part, je ne me voyais tout simplement pas diriger la Communauté et se devait également être le cas d'Ellen.

"-Nous reformerons la Communauté." confirmai-je en parlant au nom de tous.

Et alors que le soleil déclinait en arrière-plan, nous répétions une nouvelle fois le serment qui allaient nous unir dans une nouvelle quête. Sans même que je m'en fusse rendue compte, mon regard s'était porté sur l'horizon, où le soleil ne se résumait plus qu'à un pâle halo orange que je fixais jusqu'à en avoir les yeux remplis de larmes. Je clignais des paupières pour m'en débarrasser tandis que dansaient encore des lumières colorées devant mes yeux. Dans mon dos, Aragorn conduisit les autres vers un repas qui nous attendait et qui serait suivit de notre dernière nuit dans un lit.

Si le manque de confort ne me dérangeait pas, ça n'était pas le cas du manque de sécurité et de préparation pour cette quête. Partir tête baissée pour une chose dont personne n'était revenu ne m'enchantait guère, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'était parfaitement inconscient et irresponsable. Et le pire c'était que cela m'effrayait même si je me refusais à l'admettre.  
><em><br>"Mais si le mal est à nos portes, ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaudrait mieux frapper avant lui ? Une attaque par surprise pourrait sauver beaucoup de vies..." _susurra une petite voix en moi avec un semblant de supériorité qui m'agaça. Certes. Cela au moins je voulais bien l'admettre. Toutefois, même la plus surprenante des attaques requérait un minimum de préparation. Nous jouions des _vies_, pas de l'argent ou autre chose de matérielle et de remplaçable. Le doute et l'échec n'étaient pas permis.

"-Lysa?" m'appela la petite voix d'Ellen qui s'apprêtait à partir avec le reste de la Communauté. "Tu viens? Le soleil va se coucher mieux vaut rentrer tu ne crois pas ? Sauf si tu préfères voir le ciel étoilé un moment c'est comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que nous partons dès demain à l'aube voir même avant!"ajouta-t-elle avec une petite une petite moue. Je souris et songeai au fait qu'elle aimait toujours autant dormir.

Je feignis auprès de ma cadette de vouloir rester contempler le ciel se charger d'étoiles brillantes comme du cristal, de voir la lune chasser le soleil loin d'ici avant de prendre place dans les cieux constellés, et regarder les rues en contrebas se vider peu à peu de la vie qui y grouillait avec insistante. Mais la vérité était que je voulais rester seule une dernière fois. Qui pouvait savoir quand serait le prochain jour avant de pouvoir le faire de nouveau ? Nuits et jours nous serions ensembles et j'étais quelques peu misanthrope: je ressentais toujours un profond malaise lorsque je me trouvais avec des personnes autre que ma sœur, même si généralement je parvenais à m'y habituer.

* * *

><p>"<em>La vie n'est qu'une phrase que les souvenirs ponctuent..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>POV Aragorn<br>_  
>Après notre entretient, j'avais caressé l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de mes compagnons après notre séparation. Je m'intéressais beaucoup à ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis la chute de Sauron. Je les conduisis tous -hormis Lysa qui avait décrété auprès d'Ellen vouloir rester seule une dernière fois- devant un bon festin. Comme dans mes souvenirs, les Hobbits furent les plus heureux d'une telle chose et me remercièrent chaleureusement. Nous prîmes tous place et Arwen vint même se joindre à notre table, au grand bonheur de mes convives qui connaissaient si peu ma femme bien qu'elle ne parla que très peu.<br>Le dîner composé de viandes et de légumes, de soupes et de fruits frais, se déroula dans la bonne ambiance que seuls savaient donnés Merry et Pippin qui lancèrent des taquineries à tour de rôle sur chacun d'entre nous. Personne n'y échappa...

Je ne pouvais cependant me résoudre à pleinement profité du repas malgré la bonne ambiance. Je ne parvenais pas, malgré mon acharnement, à chasser les doutes et les craintes de mon esprit. Pour moi il était clair que pour la Communauté ce repas serait le dernier dans la joie et la sécurité, et j'avais conscience d'en être pleinement fautif. Je ressentais un profond malaise de les avoir appelés pour les enrôler dans une quête dont je ne ferais pas parti. Et si par malheur il leur arrivait quelque chose, je sentirais le poids des remords et de la culpabilité pour le restant de mon existence.  
>Au-delà des murs de la Cité Blanche, lorsqu'ils prendraient les routes pour la Sombre Forêt à l'Ouest du Gondor, je deviendrais impuissant à leur venir en aide. Je ne pourrais plus les aider, ni en tant que roi, ni en tant qu'ami...<p>

Quand sonna la fin du dîner, Arwen se leva et s'excusa doucement:

"-Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir rester mes amis, mais je suis épuisée. Mon ventre recommence à me faire souffrir."

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un léger sourire tout en faisant de petits cercles sur son ventre. Je souris également en regardant mon épouse. Arwen était presque à terme et elle affirmait que ce serait un garçon. Ellen n'hésita pas à manifester sa joie:

"-Non c'est vrai ? Quel bonheur! Je suis si heureuse pour vous !" s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour enlacer précautionneusement Arwen qui ria de bon cœur avant de venir me féliciter également. "Le roi du Gondor verra donc sa descendance assurée n'est-ce pas ?"

"-Oui, en effet. D'autant plus que c'est pour bientôt." répondis-je en souriant

Mon épouse nous salua une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle d'un pas lourd mais sûr. Ellen alla ensuite s'asseoir près du feu et enjoignit tout le monde à en faire de même. Nous nous installâmes tous en cercle, Merry et Pippin respectivement de chaque côté d'Ellen qui se trouvait face à Legolas, lui-même assis entre Gimli et moi. L'heure des histoires venait enfin de sonner... Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre et l'air tiédi par les flammes rendaient l'atmosphère d'autant plus conviviale et encline à toute discussion. Le feu projetait contre les parois de pierres des ombres dansantes et fugaces, comme si une femme s'était mise à danser vêtue d'une longue robe écarlate.

"-Eh bien alors que faisons-nous ? Restons-nous ici à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?" demanda Gimli en sortant de sa poche une pipe qu'il bourra.

"-J'avais pensé que vous pourriez raconter ce qui vous est arrivé après votre départ de la Cité Blanche. Vous savez ce qu'est devenue ma vie mais j'ignore tout de la vôtre." expliquai-je à l'attention de Gimli bien que mon message était destiné à tout le monde.

"-Vous savez Aragorn, une vie de nain est une vie comme les autres, je n'ai pas fait grand chose de la mienne qui puisse contester cette réalité. Je suis retourné auprès des miens en tâchant d'oublier cette sombre affaire." raconta simplement Gimli.

"-En ce qui me concerne,je suis resté auprès de mon père. Il est si bon de retourner chez soi! Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que sillonner la forêt et chasser. Retrouver mes repères et mes habitudes m'a grandement fait du bien." commença Legolas. " Le calme et la tranquillité étant parfois les seules choses que l'on recherche, et ce furent les seules choses que j'ai recherché. Surtout après de tels événements."

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un hochement de tête significatif. Au final cette affaire nous avait tous beaucoup touchés, et ces quatre années avaient surtout permis de nous en remettre petit à petit.

"-Nous avons assisté au mariage de Sam, et Pippin a même attrapé le bouquet de la mariée!" continua Merry en donnant un coup de coude à Pippin. "C'était une belle fête, tout le monde était content ! Oh et le repas était des plus fantastiques ! A manger et à boire pour au moins tout un mois, nuits et jours compris !"

"-Et Merry a accidentellement fait tomber la mariée sur son gâteau en lui offrant son bras pour une danse!" crut bon d'ajouter Pippin en regardant Merry avec un sourire . "Elle a senti le gâteau à la crème tout le reste de la fête, la pauvre ! Sam a été plus mécontent que sa femme."

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire à cette anecdote, sauf Merry qui s'était vexé de ce détail qu'il aurait sans doute aimé laisser sous silence. Son visage s'était rembruni et il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant qui fait la moue. Ellen lui tapota gentiment l'épaule mais on voyait qu'elle se retenait de rire.

"-Ensuite Sam a commencé à écrire nos aventures, celles de la Communauté de l'Anneau." reprit Pippin sans se préoccuper de Merry. "Je suis pas en mesure de vous dire s'il a terminé son ouvrage, mais je pense que comme toutes les histoires, elle sera bonne à entendre ou à lire. Il est aussi devenu père de deux enfants et bientôt d'un troisième ! Il est un homme heureux et épanoui, lui aussi a besoin de se reposer maintenant. Avec Frodon, ils ont vu des choses que nous n'aurions pas supportés... J'imagine que ce sont des éléments qui restent gravées dans la mémoire à jamais, même après de longues années..." ajouta-t-il songeur.

"-Allons !" s'exclama Ellen en retapant sur l'épaule de son voisin avec un peu plus de force que la fois précédente. "Vous aussi vous avez vu des choses incroyables! Vous avez fait la guerre je vous rappelle, ce n'est pas une chose facile à oublier non plus..."

"-Et vous Ellen ?" interrogea Legolas en regardant Ellen qui se trouvait face à lui. "Qu'avez-vous faire durant ces quatre longues années jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?"

"-Oh pas grands choses à vrai dire." avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête doucement. "Avec Lysa nous avons surtout beaucoup voyagé. Malgré qu'Aragorn nous ait proposé de rester ici, à la Cité Blanche, il nous a semblé préférable de refuser et découvrir ce monde que nous avions choisis d'intégrer en tout connaissance de causes. Certes le plus difficile a sans doute été de renoncer à des choses que nous avions l'habitude d'utiliser quotidiennement mais si je vous donne un exemple vous ne comprendriez pas.  
>Et puisqu'il faut un début à tout, nous avons commencé par marcher à l'aveuglette, par nos propres moyens, dormant à la belle étoile le soir venu et suivant le chemin que nous montrait le vent, et ce durant un an. Nous nous sommes nourries de baies, de racines ou de gibier abattu grâce aux armes que nous avions conservées du champ de bataille, même si cela me répugnait toujours de les utiliser; pour boire ou nous laver, nous nous arrêtions près des ruisseaux ou autres cours d'eau.<br>Puis la deuxième année, nous avons travaillé afin de gagner un peu d'argent pour subvenir à des besoins moins vitaux que la nourriture et l'eau mais tout aussi important: l'achat de vêtements et de nouvelles armes. Nous étions un peu tout et n'importe quoi pour satisfaire ces besoins et atteindre notre objectif: serveuses, dames de compagnie allant même jusqu'à être maître d'arme pour Lysa...  
>Et ce fut à partir de la troisième année que nous avons commencé par aller d'auberges en auberges afin de trouver des quêtes intéressantes qui augmenteraient nos expériences et accessoirement, notre bourse. Nous commençons par être assez connues aujourd'hui." acheva-t-elle avec un léger sourire.<p>

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir que la vie de nos jeunes femmes venues d'un monde différent du nôtre avaient été si mouvementée. Elles avaient la force, le courage et la détermination nécessaire pour s'adapter à tout et sans doute était-ce pour cela que je n'étais pas ému de leur évolution. Et d'après le récit d'Ellen, ces quatre dernières années n'avaient pu être que bénéfiques et enrichissantes. Je la regardais à la dérobée alors qu'elle donnait deux ou trois précisions à Gimli qui lui posait des questions sur une période de sa vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait bien changée.

Ellen était la plus jeune de la Communauté mais sa force, tout comme son courage n'était plus à prouver. Elle n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour moi lors de l'attaque des cavaliers Warg sur la route pour rejoindre le gouffre de Helm. Si je ne m'étais pas interposé entre elle et un Warg, ça aurait été elle qui serait tombé de la falaise avant de sombrer dans l'eau. Si j'avais survécu à cette chute, rien ne garantissait qu'Ellen l'aurait fait aussi. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, nous nous tenions ici, assis au coin d'un feu qui se mourrait au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrenaient dans la nuit.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités et Ellen nous fit par de quelques unes de ses aventures à défaut de vraiment savoir de quoi parler. Nous retrouver ici nous faisait du bien à tous et chacun regrettait le moment du coucher, de peur d'avoir à affronter un avenir inconnu et incertain le lendemain. Si la vie n'est qu'une phrase que les souvenirs ponctuent, l'avenir continu d'y mettre des mots jusqu'à ce que la mort achève le tout par un point final.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le chapitre 2! Il est peut être un peu long mais je préfère lorsqu'ils le sont.<br>Merci à NVJM pour sa review dont la réponse fut envoyée par MP, et à Anonyme pour sa lecture du chapitre.  
>On se revoit au chapitre 3! :)<br>Helysa._


End file.
